In digital pathology, images of a tissue are presented to a pathologist for evaluation. The consistency of diagnosis by different pathologists may significantly improve if computer algorithms are used to assist the pathologists. Generally, a process of automatically analyzing an image of a tissue using computer algorithms is a time consuming process. There are situations when a user loads plurality of images of tissues at a time for analysis. Typically, analysis of a plurality of multi-resolution images simultaneously is a time consuming process. Each medical image is executed as a job one at a time. Further, each processing unit may have heavy workload at a time if the plurality of medical images is queued up on the same processing unit.
In light of the above, there is a need for an improved method and system for quickly analyzing medical images of a tissue.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.